Sangre Puras entre Muggles
by Summer Chifflet-Sand
Summary: Al terminar su último año en Hogwards Draco decide unir al Londres Muggle donde encontrará a un familiar que lo quiere verdaderamente y el amor en la persona que menos espero. Draco x Ron.


Declaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowlin pero yo he modificado la historia como me ha dado la gana

* * *

 **¿Ahora qué hago?**

Acababa de salir huyendo de casacon solo subolsa de quidich llena de ropa y sus tesoros más preciados y

/£100 que había ahorrado de el dinero que le había mandado su prima Nym por su cumpleaños. Tenía esperanzas de haber salido con ella y su sobrinito una tarde a gastárselo pero todo eso se había truncado cuando huyó y se apareció en este parque al

/que

/vino con su prima cuando estaba embarazada de Teddy.

No sabía a dónde irsu "madre" es de la que estaba escapando, no podía contactar con Nym ni ninguno de sus amigos eran opción válida porque se encontraban en situaciones similares.

Sus tripas empezaron a rugir porque llevaba varias horas sin comer. Vio una cafetería al otro lado de la calle. Cruzo rápidamente y entroun tintineo que venía de encima de una campanilla que había encima de la puerta y anunciaba la entrada de nuevos  
clientes.

/Observo el local y solo vio a una chica golpeando aquel extraño aparato que su prima le dijo que se llamaba ticlado era rubia ceniza con gafas de pasta. Había unas 12 mesas regadas por todo el localeran dediferentes estilos, materiales,tamaños  
y

/altura,al

igual que las sillas que había desde las más simples de madera a sofás de tres piezas. La barra era de madera oscura casi negra y en reborde estaba pintado de color blanco encima de esta había una máquina para cobrary 6 campañas de cristal,que

/mostraban las tartas con la pinta más deliciosa que había visto en su vida. En la barra había una mujer sonriente que apenaspasaba de los 50con el pelo negro azabache, lo ojos grises azulados, una palidezextrema adornada con unas mejillas sonrosadas  
/y unporte majestuoso, era una de esas mujeres a las que la edad le sentaba bien, le recorda ligeramente a su "madre" pero con un aireque jamás a había visto más queen la señora Weasly (laque en secreto deseaba que fuera su madre).

Sedirigió a la esquina más alejada de la entrada, donde había una mesa baja de caoba y dos sillones orejeros de cuero marrón. Se dejó caer en uno de ellos y por primera vez en ese día lloro, lloro como aquella vez que conoció a su querida prima.

Aquel díael que en un callejón oscuro empezó a llorar como un niño. Donde su prima sin saber quién era lo abrazo y lloro con él por el mal de amores que tenía con el Profesor Lupin, hasta que supo la historia del chico de 16 años al que un maniaco  
/asesino lo había mandado a una misión suicida. Ella le dijo que todo iria bien y que irían hablar con el Director, si él quería claro, el entre los brazos de la Auror asintió lentamente y sin dejar de abrazarse lo llevó al despacho del DirectorDumbledore  
/dondeidearonun plan para que el estuviera a salvo, desde es día fue un espía de la Orden del Fénix. A final de curso la muerte falsa de Dumbledore se llevó acabo sin ningún problema. Ese verano hubo una fuga masiva de los aliados del señor

Oscuro en Azkaban entreellos su padre. Su querido padre había llegado a casa y él pensó que allí acabaría todo pero no la mansión se volvió una prision y no sólo metafóricamente para e, sino que en una prision de verdad. El y su padre ayudaban

/como podían a los prisioneros aespaldas de Bellatrix y Narcissa. Primero llegó Olibanders le contó un montón sobre las baritas, después vino Griphock aquel duende banquero uraño y traidor el lo odio desde el primer momento pero aun así lo ayudó  
/y por último llegoLuna Lovegood, aunque ellaparecía preferir estar aquí que en su casa, aunque nunca me dijo porque, aún así ella consiguió que esa vacaciones de Navidad no fueran tan horribles su  
locura,

/como llamaba la gente a su comportamiento,

no era más que una inteligencia superior alresto mezcladas con un poquito de imaginación. Ella era diferente. Si a Nym se combirtio en su hermana mayor el año anterior en esas semanas Luna se transformó de la lunática a la pequeña Luna la niña

/que tenía que proteger a toda llegaron elTrío Dorado cuando vio la cara deforme de Potter no pudo más que negarlo todo, porque allí estaba Mione, la chica que aunque insultara en público ella sabía porque lo hací, era la chica que desde primero  
/lo ayudaba a hacer los deberes, la misma queconocía todos sus secretos. En cuanto llevaron a los otros dos a las mazmorras, él llamó a Dobby su elfo niñera,su único amigo de la infancia aparte de Blaise. Dobby los ayudo y lo intento sacar de

la Mansión a él también pero le dijo que noque él se tenía que quedar aquí. Todo esto con los gritos de su mejor amiga de fondo a la que no podía ayudar por su posición como espía. Tras esas fatídicas vacaciones de Navidad volvió aHogwards.

Pero ese gigante castillo no era como antes, ahoraera una casa del terror gobernada por los Carrow. Su padrino hacia todo lo que podía para proteger a los estudiantes pero aun así los Hermanos Carrow actuaban. Y ese horrible año termino con

la batalla de Hogwards, donde por culpa de la estuuno de sus guardas paldas murió, Crabbe casi mata a Hermione con la maldicion asesina y a nosotros con el fuego que probó o, pero no se merecía es final, era igual que todos un niño participando

/en una lucha de adultos. Hermione lo salvo. Corrió al gran comedor vio Nym y a su marido heridos y a Luna ayudándoles sé hacerco a ellos y les dio un traslador a al refugio de Dumbeldore donde ya estaba Teddy, su pequeño sobrino, al cuidado de Dobby.  
/Luego corrió hasta el sauce boxeador donde le hizo tragar un beozar le dio el segundo traslador. Sevolvió a dirigir a Hogwards donde le contaron la última valiente estupidez de Potter. Blaise estaba oculto cuidando a los más pequeños. El Señor  
/Oscuro anunciaba la muerte de Potter. El se unió a su bando. Y cuando Potter despertó le lanzó su barita a Potter mientras corrí hacia su padre y le entregaba el último traslador activadoa su padre. El resto de la batalla paso muy rápido

/siguiente que sintió era la fría mano de su "madre" agarrándolo del brazo y desapareciéndolo. Cuando volvió a tocar el suelo vio que estaban en el salón de su casa. Su madre empezó un discurso sobre su traicion "al Lord",no le presto

mucha atención lo siguiente que escucho fue una maldicion Cruciatus que iba directo hacia el. Lo esquivo y lanzó un expeliarmus y un desmayus que dió justo en el blanco. Aprovechando la inconsciencia de su madre corrió hacía su habitación, cogio su  
/bolsa de quidich y la lleno con la ropa muggle que compro junto a Mione, su caja de tesoros de debajo de la cama, a Dra-Dra su dragón de peluche que su padre le regaló cuando era pequeño y las cien libras que guardaba en el cajón de material  
escolar.

Y lo más rápido que pudo cruzoa la puerta de entrada y la propiedad hasta que llegó a donde las barreras de la casa no llegaban y se apareció en ese parque.

-Toma un chocolatito pequeño-. Le dijo la regente del local con una cálida sonrisa surcándole la cara.

-Muchas gracias-. Contesto el chico entre hipidos.

¿Como te llamas cariño?-. Preguntó la simpática mujer.

-Draco, Draco Malfoy-


End file.
